


Puppy

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [23]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re going to name him some awful old name, aren’t you. Something like Mortimer, or Thaddeus." </p>
<p>"Gladstone." John answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Enjoy!

As soon as John walked in the door, he knew exactly what he was stepping into. 

"Sherlock!! Why is there a puppy in the den chewing on my chair?!” He sighed, side stepping the dog to place the grocery bags down. The bulldog bounded over to him, tongue lolling out the side and drooling over everything. Lovely.

Sherlock didn’t answer, probably busy doing some experiment, more than likely one involving the poor puppy in some way. He was an absolute idiot at times, that man; to leave a puppy in the flat unsupervised where he could have pissed the carpet or chewed through the door, that would take an absolute idiot. Or an absent-minded Sherlock. 

John hesitated a moment, licked his lips in thought, then picked up the bundle of fluff that had been circling his feet energetically. “Well,” He spoke to the dog, who wriggled relentlessly, “Let’s go find your owner, then, shall we?” 

"Sherlock!!" He called out again, stepping through the kitchen. On the counter was some experiment or another, Sherlock’s shorthand scrawled across as findings. John continued to his flatmate’s room, the door to which was inched open. "Sherlock?"

He heard a muffled groan from the bed, where he turned to find a fully dressed Sherlock collapsed on the bed, where he’d thrown himself across horizontally in his haphazardness.

John had to smile every time he found Sherlock passed out, from lack of sleep. More recently, he had begun to try and make his way to bed before he passed out at the counter amidst his work. This time he’d made it to the bed at least. 

"I found your new friend. He seems to have a habit of chewing on things though." John muttered, closing the door and moving to the bed. Sherlock groaned again and moved his head, trying to mute John if he could. The doctor wouldn’t have it. "He seems quite lonely, so I thought I’d bring him in here to share a sleep with you. You’re not opposed, are you?"

Sherlock, fairly couscous now, only had the time to get out a drousy “Jo-” before the hound was released to his bed, whereupon the beast hppily took to lapping eagerly at his face and hands, crawling over him, and making it impossible to sleep. He could hear John laughing somewhere behind him. 

John allowed the torture to go on for a minute or two before removing the little twat, but by then, Sherlock was already awake and glaring. “It is my understanding that as a doctor you well know the full effects of sleep deprivation, and you’re only impeding my sleep.” 

John giggled as he sat on the bed, pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s bedraggled curls. “True. But hopefully this will stop you from bringing strange animals into the house and forgetting them to ravage the flat.” Sherlock pouted, to which John rolled his eyes.

"Well, it seems like the dog likes you-" "Which makes one of you." Sherlock interrupted bitterly. John continued as if he hadn’t spoken. "So I think we’re going to keep him a while. Besides, he’s done as much damage as you have to the flat. That makes him part of the family already." It was now Sherlock’s turn to roll his eyes.

"You’re going to name him some awful old name, aren’t you. Something like Mortimer, or Thaddeus." Sherlock was beginning to wake up, the grouchiness beginning to fade away.

"Gladstone." John answered.

Sherlock sighed dramatically, running a hand through the dog’s fur. “Oh, it’s worse than I thought. I already pity the poor thing.”

John smacked his knee lightly, rolling his eyes. “Oh, like you’re one to talk, Sherlock." They both smiled, and John transferred the wiggling mass of tongue and fur that was Gladstone to Sherlock’s arms. He inspected the puppy, as if making a scientific discovery. 

"If we keep the dog, can I go back to sleep?" He bartered. John considered. 

"If we keep the dog, I’ll join you."

Sherlock’s eyebrow raised and smirk lifted faster than John ahd seen in a long time. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.” John chuckled, placing their new family member on the floor, and turning back to Sherlock with a kiss.

Just as they were both about to drift off to sleep comfortably, however, they heard a small yip at the bottom of the bed. Sherlock smirked before rolling over and whispering. “Your turn.”


End file.
